


Birthday Pie

by damaged_danzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: Cas wants to make something special for his birthday boy Dean.





	

It was 7:42 in the morning when it happened. Dean was lying in bed, when he smelled it.

Something was burning.

Adrenaline kicking it, Dean jumped out of bed. Not bothering to put pants on, he followed the smoke, which led him into the bunker’s kitchen.

Standing there in a pair of borrowed pajama pants and Metallica shirt of Dean’s, was Castiel.

He was smiling sheepishly while fanning out the smoke from the oven. The oven door was open and from what Dean could see, it was pure black.

Before he knew it, Dean was laughing. All he had to do was take one look around the kitchen to see what was going on. There were dozens of bowls, broken egg shells, and pie crust on the counter, but mainly on the floor.

Cas cocked an eyebrow. “This isn’t funny Dean.”

Dean wiped a tear away. “I’m sorry Cas, but you in the kitchen? Too good to be true. What is it, my birthday?” 

Then it hit Dean. It _was_ his birthday.

Cas sighed. “I woke up early to try and make you a pie. Sam helped me find different recipes on the internet. I finally found a nice apple one, but clearly something went wrong.” He looked down at the oven and shook his head. “I guess some of my calculations were a little off.” Cas shrugged. “I sent Sam to go to the grocery store to buy a real pie.” He walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. “Happy birthday Dean. I’m sorry I ruined your pie.”

Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead. “Thank you sunshine. Don’t worry about the pie. You’re sweeter than anything you could have baked me. Ever heard of angel food cake? I bet they named that after you.”

Cas blushed, but was pleased. “I just want you to have the best birthday ever.”

“I will and I already am,” Dean reassured. “Just as long as you’re here with me.” Dean pursed his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. “Wanna make the most of our alone time?”

Cas giggled. “You’re already not wearing pants, so why not?”

“That’s my boy! Happy birthday to me,” Dean shouted gleefully as he picked Cas up bridal style and carried him into their shared bedroom.

Dean’s birthday had just begun, but he was already the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the best hunter and man in the whole wide world, deanie weenie, more well known as dean winchester!


End file.
